


The Wish

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin aveva un desiderio nel cuore, vederlo morto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

Per anni è stato il tuo desiderio più grande, una speranza oscura racchiusa nell'anima: volevi vederlo morto.  
Prima perché era un traditore, un pericolo per il tuo re, poi perché la sua spada ti ha strappato via una metà del cuore.  
Guy di Gisborne morto, questo era il tuo desiderio segreto.  
_Attento a ciò che desideri…_  
Ora è a terra, immobile tra le tue braccia, finalmente in pace in un sonno senza ritorno.  
_...perché si può avverare._  
E il tuo cuore piange per lui e anche per te, perché presto lo seguirai nell'eternità.  
Il tuo desiderio, Robin, è stato esaudito.  



End file.
